My Life Would Suck Without You Kotetsu
by kotetsulover185
Summary: a little songfic i made about some of the hardships my oc has had with Kotetsu in the past. Rated T just to me safe. Song: My Life Would Suck Without You by. Kelly Clarkson


My Life Would Suck Without You Kotetsu

Little songfic I made randomely. Sorry if it sucks. I rushed through it.

Inspired by: RoyalViolin!!! I love your violin playing!!! It's so awesome!!!

Song: My Life Would Suck Without You by. Kelly Clarkson

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! Music and lyrics belong to the respectful owners and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!!

* * *

_I guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

Miyu was surprised when she opened the door to see her ex. boyfriend, Kotetsu standing there holding a bonquet of flowers and a small stuffed puppy in his arms. She couldn't just let the boy stand there outside in the snow, so she invited him in and closed the door behind her.

_Guess this means you take back_

_All you said before_

_Like how much you wanted _

_Anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back _

_But here you are again_

Miyu handed a cup of coffee to Kotetsu, black, since she knew this was his favorite on a cold winter night. Kotetsu accepted it graciously and he glanced at Miyu, who sat there beside him, holding her cup of coffee. She wanted him to take the first sip so he quickly raised the mug to his lips and drank some. The flavor was incredible and I guess this was what he missed the most about Miyu.

_Cuz we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me and honestly _

_My life would suck without you_

Miyu and Kotetsu knew that truly that it was their parents dying wish that they would get married and carry on their family's names. Kotetsu was a true blacksmith (the scars on his hands can prove it) and Miyu was the best metal seller in Konoha. They were perfect for each other, but the fight broke them up for a long time.

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight_

_I know I've got some issues, but your pretty messed up too_

_Either was I found out I'm nothing without you_

Kotetsu watched as Miyu finally brought her mug to her mouth and drank a sip before lowering it again and glancing at him. He noticed the silence was killing her and she just wanted him to hurry up and get on with why he was here. Of course Miyu knew just as well as him, they missed each other terribly and Miyu was so sorry for whatever she did to him in the past. Right now, Miyu just wanted Kotetsu back, to get on with their lives together.

_Cuz we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me and honestly _

_My life would suck without you_

Miyu glanced at Kotetsu, a small blush spreading across her face as Kotetsu gently placed the bonquet of flowers and the small stuffed puppy into her lap and headed for the door. Miyu watched silently as Kotetsu left without a word and the flashbacks came, throbbing through Miyu's brain and she cried, for the first time in her life, she had never cried, not even when her parents died. This slow ache in her heart took over her and she sobbed and ran towards the door.

_Being with you is so dysfunctional _

_I really shouldn't miss you but I can't let you go_

_Oh yeah_

Miyu threw open her door and she saw that Kotetsu was still walking through the snowy streets on Konoha. Barefoot, Miyu raced out of her door and ran to catch up with her one true love, the tears running down her cheeks and the slow bite of the snow against her skin and bare feet. Kotetsu stopped and looked back just in time to catch Miyu before she tripped over a snow-covered rock to fall into his arms. She sobbed and apologized between breaths. Kotetsu knew she was truly sorry, since she had run through the snowy village just to apologize and cry into his arms.

_Cuz we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me and honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

Kotetsu slowly trudged back through Konoha, carrying a shivering and sobbing Miyu in his arms. She was shaking so hard that it kinda weighed Kotetsu down. Without a word said, Miyu finally fell asleep in his arms. She clung to his shoulders until her fingers was so numb, she could hand on anymore. Kotetsu silently shook his head and raced back towards her house to get her warmed up before she got frostbitten or something.

_Cuz we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me and honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

Miyu woke up the next day with a horrible fever from running around outside in the cold. Kotetsu was still there, taking care of her and even, holding the trash can whenever she threw up. Still Kotetsu sat by her side, holding her hand until her fever finally faded and she was healthy enough to walk around outside of her house. Every morning, Kotetsu would bring Miyu coffee and then when she was done, they would lay there together, kissing and muttering about how much their life would suck without each other.


End file.
